


even if the skies get rough

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x03- I'm No Angel, Angst, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't accept that Cas was dead. He just couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if the skies get rough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here. Have some angst, and please don't hate me.

There was a horrible choking moment, where it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. The angel blade pierced Castiel's stomach, and the now-human angel cried out, and slumped over.

No. Dean headed towards April, rage filling his every movement. No, this bitch was going to pay. She was going to pay for kil- His brain stuttered on the last few words. He couldn't accept it. Not yet. He barely felt the pain as the reaper tossed him aside like a rag doll, and did the same with Sam. No. All Dean was focused on was getting a blade, and running that bitch through.

He grabbed the blade buried in Castiel's stomach, trying his best not to look- and stabbed April right in this same place where she had stabbed Cas, making sure to make it hurt like hell. Making sure to make her pay for what she had done. The job done, he dropped to the floor, practically crawling towards Castiel...'s body, shaking his cheek, willing him to wake up.

"Cas...?!" He bit his lip, his voice breaking. "CAS..! No..." Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. He refused to accept this. He wouldn't- He wasn't-

No.

 

___Cause even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the earth..._ _ _

 

____An mysterious being, striding into the barn. Lights shorting out as he went. Telling Dean about God's plan, expecting him to agree-_ _ _ _

 

Please.

 

_____We've got a lot to learn, but God knows we're worth it..._ _ _ _ _

 

____An exiled angel, stubbornly there till the end of the line, even against the Devil himself-_ _ _ _

 

Cas-

 

_____I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough.._ _ _ _ _

 

____Secrets. Finally revealed by a ring of fire, yet, they were saved by the one who kept them-_ _ _ _

 

____A coat, sodden with black blood and lake water, clenched tightly in two hands and later placed in the back of a car, awaiting its owner's return-_ _ _ _

 

____A hand letting go of his, after months of searching for it in Purgatory-_ _ _ _

 

 

____A tablet, a crypt and orders to kill the man he had once saved, angel blade in hand. Whispers and pleas of family, and... and-_ _ _ _

 

 

He's g _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _

 

_____I'm giving you all my love..._ _ _ _ _

 

 

____A last night, a final goodbye. One last mission. Arms pressed against each other while their hands clutched their respective beers, neither knowing how to say the words they both dreaded the most-_ _ _ _

 

Sammy-

 

_____I'm still looking up..._ _ _ _ _

 

____A phone call from a very tired, very human voice, more concerned with helping others than himself-_ _ _ _

 

 

____"... Sam, he's gone..."_ _ _ _

____FIN_ _ _ _


End file.
